A Strawberry Dare
Synopsis Chezetta dares Yuki and Dragonet to see how many strawberries they can eat before getting sick, which ends disastrously. Transcript Yuki and Dragonet were in the kitchen, staring at the bowl of roots Elizabeth had pulled up and was going to wash. Suddenly, Chezetta walks in. Chezetta: Ha! I dare you two to eat as many strawberries as you can without getting sick. Dragonet: What?! There's no way in ''hell ''I will eat a strawberry. Chezetta: How about a cupcake? Do you want one? Chezetta waves a cupcake in her face. She starts drooling. Dragonet: I want it! Chezetta (Dog owner voice): Who's a good fish?! Now eat the strawberries and you'll get your cupcake! Dragonet hesitated before shoving a strawberry into her mouth. Yuki did the same. Dragonet: I don't feel sick yet. She eats another one. Pasdawg: (sighs) You do realize that strawberries are poisonous to Ninja Dragonets. Dragonet: I know. Jamberree: You're gonna get sick. Suddenly, both Dragonet and Yuki started to vomit up blood and fall unconscious. Elizabeth comes in. She gasped when she there was a bowl of strawberries. Elizabeth (Angry): Chezetta! You know better than to feed a Ninja Dragonet strawberries, young pizza slice! Violo: Now they're passed out on the floor! Josie: Hey, isn't that a Violo? Josie got her Pokedex out, analysing it, Dragonet allowed her since it was new to her as well. Josie's Pokedex: Violo, the musical Pokémon. A Normal type. It is very skilled at playing the violin and sometimes makes concerts with Rumpet and Pianon. She noticed that Akeno has a Pianon, as Rotom scans it due to Dragonet passing out. Rotom: Pianon, the musical Pokémon. A Normal type. It is very skilled at playing the piano and sometimes makes concerts with Rumpet and Violo. Rotom: *Returns to normal form* BUBBIES! BUBBIES! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!!!!!! Elizabeth and Josie both pick up their fish and start to worry. Josie: Jamberree, get help. Jamberree: I'll call 911. Give me your phone. Ichiga: Rumpet, could you be our alarm for us due to this is an emergency. Use your trumpet. Rumpet: This is an apartment. That would annoy the neighbors. Jamberee quickly called 911 for Dragonet and Yuki unconscious, having kidney damage and vomiting blood. The ambulance then came. ... Finny: Mommy says that strawberries are poisonous to Ninja Dragonets. Why did you do that? Chezetta: But... Pianon: Shut up! Spedo: You're going to apologize to both of them when they wake up right away. The two fish started to open their eyes. Pianon: Let me try, Elizabeth. Violo: Let us tell off Chezetta. Elizabeth and Akeno: Use Hyper Voice. Pianon and Violo: Right. Pianon and Violo approached Chezetta, and took a deep breath. Pianon and Violo: (bellows loudly) WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? The force was so powerful, it knocked Chezetta into a wall, and falls to the ground with swirly eyes. Dragonet burst out laughing at the scene. She laughed so hard she banged her fins on the ground crying. Chezetta: Oooogh.. Dragonet: That's what you get for trying to poison me! Major events * Josie is revealed to own a Jamberree. * Akeno is revealed to own a Pianon. * Akeno's Pinon is revealed to know Hyper Voice. * Elizabeth's Violo is revealed to know Hyper Voice. Trivia *When Elizabeth says to Chezetta "Young pizza slice," it is the equivalent of "Young lady."